


Sweet

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Lessons To Be Learned [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Caretaking, Cat Cafés, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Edgeplay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, I'm tempted to tag this with like nc or smth so the antis can block it but like, Large Cock, Laughter, M/M, Movie Night, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, THIS IS A FLUFFY SMUTTY CHAPTER, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Wall Sex, Yeah you read that right, fight me, know that try and pull me over now cop meme, that's me rn, there is none, these tags are a mess, y'all can suck these nuts, y'all thought I was a one trick pony smh, yeah thats right, you can tell I've been into the sheith because all I want rn is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Elliott takes Bloodhound out for a trip into the city, and they make a new friend along the way
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Lessons To Be Learned [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if that post gets reblogged now ehehehehehehehehehehehe 
> 
> Also mwah thank you to my beta reader for roasting my Canuck status in my own damn fic

“Um, Bloodhound?”

Hound looked up from their bowl, spoon half-raised to their mouth. “Yes?”

Elliott gulped as he wrung his hands together, unable to stop himself from fidgeting. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to asking them questions, even if recently they had been nicer to him. They’d just beaten it into his head that it was something forbidden, and he’d been careful to remember their rules in case their mood took a downturn. “Can we… um… c-can we go into the city?”

Their brow furrowed and they set the spoon down, lowering the bowl to their lap. “What do you need there that we do not already have here?”

“Well,” he started, trying to remember the script he’d planned out in his head, “W-when you were asleep, m-my mother called me.”

“So?”

Elliott took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Hound didn’t sound angry, just confused as to what exactly his point was. He knew they hated when he started rambling, so he was eager to explain as quickly as he could. “My birthday is coming up in a couple days, and she wants us to come over for dinner. I didn’t call her after the last match, so I want to go into the city to get her a gift to apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Elliott,” said Hound, disbelief plain in their voice, “She invited  _ us _ ? As in, both of us?”

“Y-yeah. She knows we’re friends from watching the games, a-and she wants you to come so she can meet you.” 

Hound straightened, frowning slightly. “And I suppose you want my permission to go.” 

“Yeah,” he admitted, happy they’d caught on so he didn’t have to say it.

They were quiet for a moment, stirring the soup in their lap absentmindedly as they thought. “Well, normally I would refuse, on account of it being a danger to both myself and you.”

“But…?” he trailed off, hopeful.

They sighed. “But, on account of all you have done, I suppose I can permit it. Though I guess I will have to accompany you to this… event, so I can monitor your behavior.”

Elliott had to suppress the urge to pull Hound into a hug. He’d been on his best behavior the past couple days in preparation for asking, listing off the rules every morning when he woke up so they’d be at the front of his mind. He’d gotten even better than he was before, just in case they snapped their fingers and demanded it at some point. 

Hound had regained some of their strength, but they still couldn’t leave their bed for more than an hour or two before they needed to sit back down. When they’d first started walking again they would lean on him heavily, too dizzy to walk more than a couple steps on their own. They didn’t need his assistance as much anymore, but if they tried to push it longer or walk on uneven ground, they needed help. He could still see a nasty bruise from underneath the top part of their mask, a deep purple that covered a great deal of their exposed skin. He’d had to help tie it on a few more times, though they still flinched if he moved wrong or too quickly. Their hair had gotten slightly shaggy, as the rough, choppy spikes had just grown more unruly. They’d demanded he cut it once they could sit up properly, handing him a knife with instructions to just hack it down until it didn’t hang in their eyes anymore. Their hair had been surprisingly soft, but he’d tried his best not to notice. 

Their fine motor skills hadn’t fully recovered, but he didn’t have to spoon feed them anymore like they were a baby. Hound had a stockpile of jarred soups they’d made themself back at the cabin, kept hidden away for the days when their joints ached too much to properly cook, but they’d had to put up with Elliott’s poor attempts to recreate them while they stayed at his apartment. He’d had to help them with a couple simple exercises, sitting patiently as they cursed under their breath until they completed them. There were others they could do without getting out of bed, and they’d promptly just ignored him when he questioned whether or not it was too soon for them to move. He assumed they were being so tolerant because he’d been helping then, and he didn’t want to push his luck. He was more worried about Hound spraining their wrist if they slapped him upside the head than he was dealing with a possible black eye. 

It was impossible to miss the sound of how disinterested Hound was, and he could see their jaw clenching as they sat. He felt bad for inconveniencing them, but as much as the cabin had grown on him, he did dearly miss the buzz of a crowd. He hadn’t really left his apartment while they’d been recovering, and the hum of the city outside was calling to him. Sitting inside was going to drive him crazy, especially when he could just remember all the other places he’d rather be. 

“Will the places you want to go be open at night?”

Hound’s question surprised him, but he cursed under his breath for forgetting something so obvious. They couldn’t leave the apartment during the day unless they were completely covered, and that risked drawing a lot of attention. Hound looked like they made most of their own clothes, and none of them would look very casual while out on the town. The tubes on their body had started to glow brighter than they had been before, so they stuck out even more than usual.

Elliott went through all the places in Solace he knew well, trying to remember which would be open. “Well, there is a night market downtown. They’ll be open until the sun comes up, and it’s usually full of weirdos so I don’t think you’ll stand out much.” 

They huffed in response, and he tried not to let them see his smile. 

“Where exactly do you want to visit?” 

“Well,” he said, “There’s a trader in the center of the market that usually has what I’m looking for, so we’ll have to stop there. The market is full of food vendors and random crap, but it’s always fun to just wander around.” 

Hound nodded silently, tapping their fingers against the bowl. “And you are sure no one will notice me?” 

Elliott nodded back, hoping they weren’t trying to talk themselves out of going. “Yeah, there’s a lot of clubs in the area so they’re used to seeing all kinds of people. I get recognized sometimes, so if people want to say hi you can go look busy elsewhere until I’m done. As long as you don’t talk you should be okay.” 

“Hm, very well. I shall keep myself quiet and out of the way should such a thing occur.” 

“T-that’s great!” he stammered, still partially awed by the fact they’d even entertained the idea, “When um, w-when do you think you’ll be okay to go?”

They thought for a moment. “A few more days of rest and I should be fine to leave the apartment. If we are only out for a night, it will be manageable.” 

Elliott let out a breath of relief and smiled, excitement already fluttering to life in his chest. 

__

The city at night was truly a sight to behold. Everywhere was illuminated by the bright yellow light of the streetlamps, or the glaring neon signs that flashed, advertising businesses of all kinds. Music flooded out into the street from the bars and clubs that popped up on nearly every street, with the bass heavy enough from some that Elliott could feel it in his chest. The night market was always especially busy, with the flourishing nightlife providing a unique crowd that looked for all kinds of strange goods. Some of the stalls were selling food, vibrant shades of red from the spices that he could smell in the air. There were buskers intermixed with the sellers, with crooning voices that floated above the hum of the crowd. The whole place seemed to have a life of its own, like it was a living creature that could breathe as he could. 

Elliott hadn’t been wrong when he said someone as strange as Hound would fit in just fine. There were all kinds of garish costumes, styles that were fashionable on other planets and daring enough that the club goers loved to try them out. He saw all kinds of strange things, from hats adorned with feathers, to the people walking around nearly naked, clothing stripped aside so they wouldn’t suffocate in the heat of the crowd. Some people wore masks, but that usually indicated they were off to more taboo places and didn’t want to be recognized by their friends.

Hound had their porcelain mask affixed to their face, the eyes covered by black, empty lenses that made them look like a china doll. Their hair was unruly as ever, a fluffy mess that stuck up in every direction. He’d lent them one of his skintight workout shirts and button up to put overtop that kept their entire torso covered, but still looked casual enough that it wouldn’t draw attention. He’d never seen Hound in jeans before, especially not the black skinny jeans he’d lent them. He’d heard them cursing from the bathroom as they got dressed, since the denim was very tight around their thighs. They were taller than him, so they’d had to wear their own boots to make it look like they fit and hide the tubes near their ankles. It was quite a sight seeing them try to walk in skintight jeans, and they were constantly pulling at the fabric like it was going to magically make them have more space. Unfortunately, Hound’s clothes just made them look like a homeless drifter, so they didn’t really have another option. 

He was constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure they were still following him, and hadn’t gotten devoured by the crowd. They were pretty good at just slinking around people, and the stark white of the mask made them easy to spot amidst a sea of colors. Hound was constantly looking around, no doubt sizing up the crowd and trying to locate a way out in case something happened. If Elliott didn’t know better, he’d say they almost looked nervous. They were walking stiffly, fingertips twitching, ready to snatch the knife that he’d made them conceal. People were allowed to open carry in the city, but a knife wasn’t most people’s first choice and it might have gotten them strange looks. He wasn’t exactly sure who or what they were trying to find, but it was impossible to miss the way they’d flinch whenever someone bumped into them. 

The shopfront he’d been looking for came into view, and he waved Hound forward as he pointed it out. It was one of the less flashy stalls, but it was the best place in the city to find what he was looking for. The seller had never let him down before, so he was hoping that it would have what he needed. 

It consisted of several tall shelves and tables, each adorned with old, rusted tools and various bits and bobs from different machines. The seller focussed on antiques, specifically, old machinery and parts that were impossible to find anywhere else. He often sold his wares to old mechanics or car junkies, looking for a part for whatever they were restoring, but he also had all kinds of small knick knacks. His mother collected antique machine parts, bits of ancient technology that had once belonged to something greater. She loved restoring things as much as she loved inventing new ones, or discovering the history behind something that looked seemingly insignificant. He’d gotten his insatiable curiosity from her, and he was reminded of it every time he saw places like this. 

He wanted to get her something special, to try and make up for the time he’d lost. He knew she’d bug him about it when he visited her, but it was all in good humor. Regardless, he still felt like the world's worst son sometimes. He’d been careful to work on his own memory once hers started to diminish, and it was the one thing he couldn’t stand Hound picking at. He was scared of ending up like her, even though the doctors had assured him time and time again that it wasn’t necessarily genetic. He already had to keep track of the memories he had of his family, and nothing frightened him more than eventually losing all the ones he’d tried so hard to protect.

Hound tapped on his shoulder, bringing him back to the moment. They were pointing to something at one of the tables on the other side of the stall. Elliott walked over and gasped excitedly when he saw it, scooping it up and turning it over in his hands. 

It was an old pocket watch, the brassy gears encased in a thick shell of clear glass. The face was oxidized copper, with black hands ticking away slowly underneath the surface. Someone had wound it recently, and he could see the gears turning each other over through the glass. It was beautiful, hanging from a silver chain that wrapped around the top with a price tag hung through one of the links. It was exactly the kind of thing he could see her loving, since she’d always preferred mechanical clocks to electronic ones. She was old-fashioned in that way, only trusting the things she built herself or that she could take apart and understand. They’d had an old grandfather clock in their house when he’d grown up, and he remembered complaining about it when its loud chiming often woke him up at night. 

He turned to Hound, a smile wide across his face. “Dude, she’s going to  _ love  _ this! How the hell did you spot this?”

Hound shrugged. “I am rather old-fashioned myself, as you know. I simply picked something I would have liked.” 

Elliott resisted the urge to hug them, knowing they’d probably throw him into the table if he tried. He settled for beaming at them as he turned to try and find the shopkeep, holding the watch close to his chest. He shoved it in the man's face as soon as he found him, not giving him the chance to even get in a greeting. Not missing a beat, he dug out his wallet and handed the man a wad of cash, nearly vibrating as he waited for him to count it all out. The shopkeep handed him a bag and smiled back, visibly amused by his excitement. Elliott didn’t care how silly he probably looked, since he was too excited thinking about how excited his mom would be at the find. 

He scanned the crowd, looking up to try and find where Hound had gone. He’d run away from them without really thinking, and he was hoping they didn’t share his bad habit of wandering off. They didn’t really strike him as the type to do so, especially not somewhere like this where they were so obviously uncomfortable. 

He saw them towards the front of the shop, leaning heavily on one of the tables, arms shaking as they tried to support their weight. Elliott’s heart stopped for a moment as he saw their arm suddenly give out, but instinct took over and he rushed forward, getting below them to help support their weight. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, trying to scan them for anything that looked wrong. 

“Dizzy,” they hissed, shifting their weight onto him, “I think I may need to sit down. Away from people.”

“Um, okay,” he said, looking around trying to get a hold on exactly where they were. He knew a thousand small places all over the city, but bars were the most plentiful of places downtown and he didn’t think Hound would be comfortable in a place like that. They probably needed somewhere quiet, somewhere calmer where they could get their bearings straight. 

Elliott wrapped their arm around his shoulders and let Hound lean into him, watching as they tried to shake the dizzy spell off. They were still glancing side to side, like an injured animal that was being backed into a corner. He knew they didn’t feel safe, so he thought quickly and remembered a shop nearby. “Can you walk?”

“Yes,” they replied, sounding slightly offended that he’d had to ask.

“Okay, I know a place just up ahead. C’mon, follow me.”

__

A bell chimed as they entered the shop, alerting the barista leaning on the counter. He left Hound to lean in the doorway, knowing that they probably didn’t want anyone else to see them in their weakened state. It was mostly empty, with only the girl behind the counter, and one other woman sitting by the window and reading a book. The barista beamed at him and waved, walking up to the till. She was a younger girl, probably in her early twenties at most. He recognized her from his past visits, but he couldn’t for the life of him remember her name. “Hey Mr. Witt! I haven’t seen you in awhile!”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “It has been quite awhile. I’ve been busy with uh, y’know, secret legend… stuff.”

She humored him with a laugh. “I’m sure you have. What’ll it be tonight?”

“Two coffees, one black and one with… y’know just give me a handful of sugar packets, I don’t know how many they want. Oh, and two passes for the cats.”

She nodded and punched in the order, waving towards a door set in the back wall. “I’ll bring them over when they’re ready. You remember the rules?”

“Yup. Thanks,” he smiled, and waved as he went to go collect Hound, who looked like a fox caught in a hen house. Their stance alone still reeked of nervousness, and he was certain that if he could have seen their eyes, they’d have been darting all over the place. Once they warmed up to the place they’d probably relax, but this was the perfect place for them to do so.

Elliott opened the door and gestured for them to enter. They waited stubbornly in place until he realized they wanted him to go in first. Hound hated him walking behind them, apparently no matter where they went. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he went in, focussing instead on the room before him. 

The room was decorated with cat trees and various toys strewn about, leaving the floor an absolute mess. Several shelves decorated the walls, many with cats of various ages snoozing on top of them. There were all kinds of soft pillows and chairs for the guests to sit on and relax while they played with the cats. He liked this place because they took in a lot of the older strays throughout the city, not just the cute kittens that would be snapped up by couples. He didn’t immediately recognize any of them, which was something that made him smile. It was always good seeing the cats come and go, even if he missed a couple of them. 

“Elliott?”

He turned to see Hound, who’d stepped in behind him and was stiff as a board while one of the younger cats rubbed against their leg. He bit his lower lip, trying not to giggle as they took a step back, putting their back to the wall. “What’s uh… what’s wrong Hound?”

“What is it doing?”

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “It’s rubbing against your leg?”

They huffed in response. “Yes Elliott, I can see that.  _ Why _ is it rubbing against my leg?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, they just kinda do that. It’s cute.”

“Mhm.” 

Elliott flopped into a beanbag pillow on the floor, patting his lap to get the cat’s attention. It was a small tabby, probably one of the few kittens the cafe took on. It was funny seeing Hound get so worked up over such a tiny thing, especially one as cute as it was. The kitten quickly padded towards him when they heard the sound, rescuing Hound from the tiny fiend so they could finally relax.

They mumbled something under their breath and walked over to join him, prodding the beanbag suspiciously with their foot as the kitten hopped into his lap. He pet the cat as he watched, amused, as they stepped on it slightly, squishing the bag with a soft crunching noise. He’d never seen someone look so unsure in his entire life, especially not at something as basic as a chair. It was like they didn’t know what to do with it, or that they were expecting it to bite them if they sat down.

Elliott had often wondered just how much Hound knew about the outside world. They knew how to get around, and they knew how to follow someone through a city, but the smaller things they’d probably never encountered before. When they didn’t think he’d been watching, he’d caught them staring at some of the wares of the shops, picking some things up with an almost childlike curiosity. They’d poked at some of the glass windchimes that hung from one stall, tapping it as they watched them sway back and forth. Hound seemed to like the more colorful displays, and he got the feeling that if they’d been alone, they’d have been looking around more carefully. 

He didn’t know anything about where or how they grew up, so it was strange to think of all the things they might not know. They commanded so much attention just by existing that he’d neglected to think of the little things. He knew they’d felled great beasts, and by the ivory statues that decorated their cabin, he knew they did it often. It was just weird to watch the same hunter that had thrown themself from the branches of a tree to stab a behemoth now look at a chair like it was a great threat to be aware of.

_ The mightiest tracker in the Outlands… finally outfoxed by a beanbag. _

They finally took the plunge and sat down, arms at the ready to catch themself, like they were expecting to fall through the floor. They wiggled slightly to adjust themself, before slowly leaning back into it like he was. It was like watching a kid try to mimic their parents, something that he found incredibly amusing. 

The door cracked open and the girl walked in, two coffee mugs in one hand and a mountain of sugar packets in the other. She handed one to each of them and set the sugar on his chair before walking back the way she came. There was also a straw in a paper wrapping, which he assumed was for them. Hound looked into theirs and gave it a sniff, wrinkling their nose at the bitter smell. 

Elliott passed them a handful of the sugars with the straw, and watched in amazement as they tore open four of the packets at once and dumped them all in together. It wasn’t even a large coffee mug, and already they were adding another couple to the mix. He’d never seen them actually put the sugar in, only tasted it on the one occasion they’d offered to make it for him. He’d expected a normal coffee, only to be greeted with something so sweet he could practically feel the cavities forming in his teeth. It was a wonder Hound hadn’t rotted theirs out of their skull with how much of it they drank. It was the way a child would drink it, so full of sugar until there were crystals that couldn’t dissolve on the bottom of the cup. 

While Hound was busy stirring their syrupy drink with the straw, Elliott watched as one of the cats pounced toward a little mouse made of yarn, missing it completely and skidding into another cat. They immediately startled wrestling, meowing and chasing each other across the room. He laughed, shaking his head. 

“You like cats?”

Elliott nodded, not taking his eyes off the two cats that had started batting each other in the head. “Yeah, I would have gotten one of these guys years ago, but my apartment doesn’t allow pets. Pretty cute though, huh?” 

“Yes… I suppose they are. Can you… help me?” 

He turned back to Hound, nearly choking on his coffee when he saw the orange poof of fur that had curled itself into a ball on their lap. It was an ugly thing, with a squashed face and one of its ears partially missing. The fur around its nose was going grey, and its tail was partially crooked. Hound was holding their coffee to their chest as it kneaded their lap, purring contentedly. 

“No way!”

Elliott’s jaw dropped when he realized he recognized the cat. His name was Buster, and he’d been there longer than any of the other cats. He was older, and usually wanted nothing to do with any of the customers. He slept as elevated as he could get, and would often hiss at the more energetic kittens that raced around the store. Buster was miserable, and he’d even taken a couple swipes at Elliott on his rare attempts to pet him. He’d spoken with some of the staff who said he apparently just hated everyone, but the damn thing was kneading Bloodhound so much he could hear them hissing in pain. No one had ever been able to get close to him, but for whatever reason it was attracted to them.

Hound shifted the mask up their face to fit the straw underneath it, moving slowly like they were worried the cat was going to try and attack them. Buster was too busy poking holes in their jeans to really be paying them much attention. “Elliott, what are you gawking at?” 

“N-nothing,” he said quickly, “I just thought you were like, in trouble.”

“No, I just do not understand why this cat has chosen me to be its chair.” 

Elliott scratched the ears of the cat in his own lap. “To be honest, I don’t either. He hates literally everyone else that comes in here.”

“I see.” 

Hound was still clutching their mug, like they weren’t sure what to do about the cat. Buster had stopped kneading them and already fallen asleep, snoring quietly as Hound stared at him. 

“Why do you look so uncomfortable,” Elliott finally asked, “He’s just a cat.”

“Well Elliott,” they said, indignant, “When you are a hunter as I am, you learn not to trust an animal's appearance.”

“Mhm, I’m sure.”

He could see them frowning from where they’d pushed their mask up to drink. “It is true! In the Outlands, many small things that look…  _ cute _ , often conceal poisonous stingers or have wicked teeth. Look, the thing was trying to shred me a minute go!”

“Hound, that means he’s comfortable.”

“Well pardon me for not knowing the secret ways of these fiends.” 

Elliott hid the roll of his eyes behind his coffee mug as he took a sip. He set his down and placed his hand on top of theirs gently, not wanting to spook them. 

“Elliott, what are you...” 

“Just trust me. Let me move your hand.”

Hound pursed their lips, but let him guide their hand until it touched Buster’s fur. He dragged their hand down the cats back, making them stroke the cat as it started to purr. When he let go, Hound kept petting him, smoothing the mussed fur down. “Hm, I supposed this is… acceptable. But why does it rumble? What is the purpose of it making such noise? Is it meant to summon other members of its kind?”

“Uhhh, I think I remember reading somewhere that it’s like… a healing frequency? I think?” 

“Foolish creature, it cannot heal me. Why would it try to heal me? It does not know me. What are… What are the conditions of its help? What does it want from me?”

“I think he just wants you to keep petting him, Hound.” 

Hound stared intently down at Buster, while Elliott looked at the cat in his own lap. It was cleaning one of its paws, purring quietly to itself. He squished its other front paw, but frowned when he didn’t see any claws. He looked at the other, and sure enough, there wasn’t anything there. “Aw, poor guy. Who did this to you?”

Hound made a confused noise and looked over to him. Elliott held up the cat’s foot and showed it to them. “This lil one’s been declawed. I thought that was illegal everywhere now.”

Elliott was expecting Hound to be indifferent, but instead, they put their mug down and scooped the cat up, holding it under its front legs to get a good look at it. “Why would they do such a thing? Why would they not allow him to defend himself? How cruel.”

Their voice dropped as they spoke, but before he could ask if they were okay, the cat meowed loudly and bapped Hound’s mask right on the nose. They chuckled and scratched it underneath its chin. “I like this one. He is a fighter, no?” 

Buster rumbled from beneath them, annoyed that Hound had stopped paying attention. “Yes, yes, I have not forgotten about you, little beast.” 

Elliott took the kitten back and set it free, watching it go join the other two that were still playing together.

He would have been content to sit there in the silence for a moment, but Hound spoke up. “When are we going to be seeing your mother?”

Elliott took a sip of his coffee. “My birthday is in three days, so then. Fuck, I’m going to be thirty-one. I’m an old man. Gonna have to start dying my grey hairs soon.” 

Hound smirked. “I do not like old men, they complain too much. Although, you do complain enough to be my senior.”

“Hey! I do not!”

They chuckled, looking down into their drink. “I admit, you have improved. Not nearly as mouthy as you once were.”

From Hound, that was probably the best praise he was ever going to get, so he took it with pride. “Well, I have less to complain about.”

“Oh, do you now?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, you’re not so bad. Not that I can ever explain this to anyone without getting a concerned look for the rest of my life, but I’ve had worse. Still don’t know what I’m going to tell my mom.”

“You said we were friends, correct?”

“Yeah, but knowing her she’s going to immediately hope it's something else.”

“Is that what we are?” they mused, “Friends?”

Elliott’s heart stopped for a second. He’d thought of this question before, and he’d done his best to avoid it ever since he’d first tried to consider it. Whatever he had with Hound couldn’t be classified by any word he knew, and he’d tried damn near all of them in an attempt to find a good fit for them. There just wasn’t anything appropriate, and there was no way of knowing if Hound struggled with the same thing. For all he knew, this was much simpler for them than it was for him. They might have just seen him as a pair of holes for when they got bored, or there might have been more. He was far too scared to ask, afraid of how he’d react if he didn’t like the answer they gave him. There was a part of him that held Hound above him in high esteem, and he was grateful just to get to spend any amount of time with them, and he didn’t know if they could be classified as friends if they weren’t on equal ground. 

It sometimes helped him sort his head out if he could focus on the facts, as few of them as there were. The first was that Hound, initially, at least, had planned on fucking him whether he wanted it or not. It was sheer coincidence that he just happened to be enough of a slut to love what they’d done, and their surprise had been plain to see. The second was that they were extraordinarily possessive of him for reasons he couldn’t fathom. He didn’t understand what he did that was so wonderful to warrant such a reaction from them, but regardless, it was what he had to work with. Third was that Hound had something wrong with them, and they tolerated him enough to let him help, which was something he appreciated more than he could properly express. In a way, he was happy that they had some kind of a weakness. As much as he loved to worship their body, Hound was fallible just like he was, albeit less so. They were terrifying, but also awe-inspiring, and he loved just existing near them. He didn’t need to label it because it was just simple in all the right ways. He did as he was told, he got rewarded, and sometimes, they’d lean into him a bit more than usual, or let their hands linger on his hips. It was weird, but it worked for him and that was what mattered. 

“I mean, the name isn’t important. She’ll probably assume we’re dating, but she does that with everyone I meet.”

“I see.” 

They both sipped their coffee quietly, watching the cats play as Hound continued to pet Buster, still snoring in their lap. It was getting to be quite late, but Elliott wasn’t ready to go home yet. He was enjoying his chance to just be normal again, and do all the things he missed back at the cabin. 

“Hey,” he said, a thought springing to his mind, “I have a crazy idea.” 

Hound looked over to him. “And what would that be?”

“Do you want to go see a movie?” 

They frowned. “A movie? Like, in a theatre?”

“Yeah! There’s a cinema around here, and I haven’t been in ages. While you were knocked out, I was flipping through a pile of ads in the mail and apparently there’s a sick new movie out. Some gorefest zombie flick. Nothing that requires a lot of thought, but I could go for a cheesy movie.” 

Hound pursed their lips. “What is a zombie?”

“It’s a dead person that’s been reanimated and come back to life,” he explained, “They eat the living and try to rip everyone apart, basically.” 

“Oh, I see. My people told stories of similar creatures.  _ Draugr _ , I believe.” 

Elliott smiled. “Yeah, see you’ve already got the idea down! C’mon, it’ll be fun. I haven’t had popcorn in months.”

Hound tapped the side of their mug as they thought. “Hm, why not? You have behaved better than I expected tonight, so I will give it a try.”

Elliott tossed back the rest of his coffee and set the mug on the floor, reaching over to give Buster a final scratch behind the ears. “Alright crabby boy, time to move.” 

_

“Elliott?”

“Hm?”

Hound squished the bag of cotton candy in their hands, flattening parts of it when they squeezed too hard. “What have you just given me?”

Elliott hid his smile behind his pop, watching as Hound tried to solve the mystery they’d been presented with. It was like watching someone try to figure out a puzzle box, as they turned it over in their hands and held it up to the dim light in the theatre. 

They were sitting, by Hound’s request, at the back of the theatre, away from the small crowd at the front. Elliott had been on snack duty, and when he’d seen the large bags of the stuff he’d immediately demanded it from the cashier. He’d been at a loss for what to get Hound, since he wasn’t sure if they really liked chocolate. They usually preferred just straight sugar, and cotton candy was about as sugary as he could give them without just scooping sugar packets from the cafe. Part of the reason he’d excitedly thrust it into their hands was because he wanted to see if they had any idea what it was. They just kept squishing it and watching it compress under their fingers, or poking at it with their index finger. 

“It’s called cotton candy,” he explained, “Just try some, it’s really good. I promise.”

Hound just stared at him, mistrustful, but reached into the bag and slowly tore a piece off. They gave it a sniff before popping it into their mouth, but tensed up once they did. “Elliott, where did it go?”

This time, he couldn’t fully contain his laughter, but Hound was too confused for the time being to be annoyed. “Elliott, this is serious. What is it doing? Why did it disappear like that?”

Elliott took a moment to reign back his fit of giggles, ripping a piece of the candy off and popping it into his mouth. “It’s pure sugar Hound, it dissolves when you put it in your mouth. It’s okay, it’s supposed to do that.” 

Hound relaxed a bit, but still eyed the candy suspiciously. “Hm. How… strange.” 

Clearly it must not have bothered them too much, because they tore off a much bigger piece and stuffed it in their mouth, this time sighing happily as they let it melt. “Alright, I will give you praise for finding me this… candy. Good boy.”

They patted his head as the lights began to dim, and looked around as the theatre grew quiet. “Elliott, w-”

“It’s okay, they’re supposed to do that. We have to be quiet and watch the movie now.” 

Hound nodded and settled back in their seat, pulling their knees up as they demolished the confection.

_

They were only about halfway through the movie when Elliott felt Hound’s hand rest on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. He felt his face immediately grow hot, but when he turned to look at them, Hound seemed focused on the movie. One of the protagonists was getting chased down by the horde, screaming in terror as all her exits were slowly being cut off. 

He tried to pay attention to the action happening on screen, but instead, he found he couldn’t ignore Hound slowly walking their hand up his leg, feather-light fingers grazing his skin. Every inch they crept up made him blush harder, but he knew he’d gone bright red when they started to palm him through his jeans. Quickly, he looked around, happy to see that the nearest people were at least a full row away. Hound must have noticed too, because they started to squeeze him gently, rubbing their hand across the growing bulge in his jeans. 

He didn’t want to say anything, but they were very quickly making it impossible to focus on the movie. He was already straining against the zipper in his jeans, though Hound had never really cared about his discomfort, so he wasn’t sure why he’d hoped they’d start now. 

The girl on screen was wailing hysterically, running frantic around the streets of the city and shoving members of the horde out of her way. Hound was still looking up at the screen, resting their chin on their knees. Their fingers found his zipper, and Elliott prayed silently that the heroine’s screams were loud enough to cover the sound of it being undone. His jeans were too rough for Hound to really mess with him, but the boxer briefs underneath were just thin enough to do the job perfectly. Their hand had warmed up from stroking him, fanning their fingers over the head until they were barely grazing the surface. 

Elliott cursed under his breath and tried to control his breathing, doing his damndest to pay attention to the wild shots being fired on screen. Hound still wasn’t paying him any attention, just squeezing his dick gently and making him squirm. He pushed up into their hand, wanting more than the torturous teasing they were giving him, but Hound just moved their hand up and away from him even more. 

He let out a quiet, breathy moan and Hound worked their fingers inside his underwear, the chill of their icy hand on his sensitive skin almost too much for Elliott to bear. The heroine was doomed now, backed into a corner as her gun clicked, signaling the empty magazine. Frustrated, she cried out and hurled the empty weapon at one of the zombies heads, putting her fists up like she was expecting to punch her way out. Hound snorted and finally looked at him, and he could see their canines glinting as they smiled at him. 

“What’s wrong, Kær? Why aren’t you watching the movie?”

Hound squeezed and drew out their strokes out as long as they could, watching Elliott twitch as they ran their fingers over the head of his cock. Still smiling, they pulled his cock free of his underwear so they could jerk him off properly, watching as he dug his fingers into the armrests of the chair. They knew how bad he was at keeping quiet, but he couldn’t help but moan as they just kept pushing him. 

Hound leaned in close to his ear, blowing hot breath against his neck. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself. You don’t care if these people hear you, do you? You probably  _ want _ them to turn around, to see you desperately trying to keep it together. Be careful, you know I do not like sharing, and none of these people deserve to see my prized possession in such a state.”

“Hound,  _ please _ ,” he whined, still trying to thrust up into their hand, “P-please, I-”

“Hush. Just look at the screen.” 

The undead had begun to tear into the girl, teeth sinking into her flesh as they slowly ripped her to pieces. He moaned quietly as blood sprayed from her neck, soaking the face of one of the zombies. He thought back to their night in the woods, and how he would have given anything for them to tear out his throat like that, to soak them both in his blood so his whole body could be covered in the warmth. 

He was starting to leak precum all over their hand, but Hound wasn’t quite finished with him yet. They got in closer, licking up the side of his neck until they got his earlobe between their lips. They sucked on it gently, teasing the sensitive flesh with their tongue as he started to tense up. He could feel his climax coming, and he was getting close to completely forgetting about the others in the theatre. He was biting his bottom lip trying to keep it in, but he wanted so badly to just let go and cum all over himself, to clean his mess of their fingers when they asked him too. 

Instead, Hound got closer to his ear as they squeezed, voice a low, raspy mess. 

“Bathroom.  _ Now.” _

Hound stood, showing no intent to wait for him. Elliott screamed internally as he shoved himself back into his pants and started after them, pulling his shirt down so he wouldn’t have to waste time zipping up his fly. 

Hound walked out of the theatre with purpose and turned the corner sharply, entering one of the bathrooms with Elliott struggling to keep up with them. His legs were shaking like crazy as he stumbled in, silently shuffling his way over to one of the stalls that Hound had opened. There was no one else inside, but they didn’t immediately bend him over like he’d hoped. Instead, they pinned him up against the wall, sliding their knee between his legs and grinding their thigh into his crotch. Elliott was leaning heavily on the toilet paper dispenser to keep himself steady, rutting against their leg trying to chase the high they’d given him earlier. Hound slid their hands up his shirt until they found his nipples, rolling them in between their fingers until he was whimpering from the pain. 

He thought they were finally going to let him come, humping their leg like the desperate bitch they knew he was, when they suddenly clamped their hands over his mouth. He gave a squeak of protest, but he heard them cursing quietly as the bathroom began to fill with noise. One of the other movies must have just ended, and the space was quickly beginning to fill with people. There was no way someone wouldn’t notice them if it filled completely, but Elliott wasn’t ready to give up yet. 

He grabbed their hand and looked up at them, gesturing to the door with his head. “Come with me, I have an idea.”

Hound stepped to the side and let him open the door, but Elliott didn’t want to wait for them. He tugged them forward harshly and started dragging them towards the door, face a deep red as the other people in the bathroom started to whistle. Someone hollered something at them, but he just kept yanking Hound forward through the crowd. 

The whole theatre was packed with newcomers, but that didn’t stop him. He ducked under people carrying trays of snacks and drinks, weaving through the crowd with Hound stumbling after him. He couldn’t help but laugh as they ran through the crowd, hands locked together. They were holding onto him for dear life, but he wasn’t about to let them go and get lost in the sea of people without him. He hadn’t felt so careless since he was a teenager, but a quick glance behind him showed that Hound was smiling as wide as he was, ignoring the angry grumbling of the crowd as they stepped on feet and elbowed their way through the crowd. 

The night air felt cool compared to the stuffy heat of the theatre, but he could hear Hound laughing behind him as he tugged them away from the doors. There was an alleyway between the theatre and the row of apartment buildings beside it, hidden away from the streetlights where they could hopefully get some form of privacy. At this point, he didn’t really care if someone saw them, he was just too high on the sense of elation rushing through his body. 

He backed into the alley until they were both in the shadows, walking until his back was flush with the brick wall and Hound was looming over him. 

“Dirty boy,” they whispered, working their fingers between the buttons on his shirt. With one quick motion they ripped it open, exposing his chest which they immediately began to kiss. They raked their nails down his sides as they started to suck a mark just below his collarbone, nipping at the skin. Hound moved their head down and took one of his nipples into their mouth, sucking on the already sensitive flesh as he pressed his head back into the wall. Hound usually didn’t pay this much attention to him, but he wanted to savor it while he still could. It was too hard to think when they started to fuck him, so he wanted to focus on it while he had the ability to. 

Hound was pushing the waistband of his pants down, squeezing his ass as they played with his chest. Elliott was feeling bold, so he moved his hand to their crotch and squeezed. They growled at him, biting down on his nipple and making him see stars. He did it again, prompting them to raise their head and get close to his face. 

“I did not say you could touch me,” they hissed, digging their nails into him, “Do not forget who you are with, my dear.”

Elliott just smiled up at them, feeling hazy from the rush. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Feel free to remind me though, just in case.”

Hound chuckled, a low, throaty sound that made his knees weak. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want,” he purred, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck for them. 

Hound took his invitation with stride, grabbing the backs of his thighs and lifting him into the air. He wrapped his legs around their waist as they kept him pinned between the wall and them, opening his mouth as they raised their hand to his face. He could still taste the saltiness of his precum on their fingers, and he moaned as they pushed their fingers to the back of his throat. Hound pulled them from his mouth and immediately started to prod at his hole, seemingly not wanting him to have the time to even breathe. 

His body was on fire, having been pushed to the brink twice now with no relief. He didn’t bother to smother the moan that escaped his lips as they pushed inside him, hastily opening him up so they could fit inside. He wanted more than just their fingers, and it seemed Hound was finally growing impatient enough to give him what he wanted. They withdrew their fingers, undid their belt and spit into their palm, slicking their cock that he could now feel pressing against his ass. It was hard to convey just how badly he wanted it inside him, but Hound buried their face into his neck to gnaw at his flesh as they pushed against him. 

It burned, but it was a feeling he’d grown to love because he knew what followed after. Hound didn’t want to tease him anymore, so they just pushed up into him as hard as they could, splitting him open and tearing a loud cry of pain from his lips. He rested his forehead on their shoulder, whining as they made him take the whole length of their cock in one go. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he whimpered, “You’re so big. God,  _ fuck, _ that feels so good.” 

“Yeah?” they whispered into his skin, “You want more? Go on, tell me what you want.” 

“I just want you to fuck me,” said Elliott, eyes brimming with tears from the delicious pain they were inflicting to him, “Just use me, please? I don’t care if anyone sees, just fuck me until you’re done with me. I don’t care about anything else.” 

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that.” 

Hound leaned against him, letting the wall support his weight so they could fuck into him better. They were usually never this close to him, but he could hear them groaning softly, muffled as they busied themselves by biting a mark into his shoulder. Elliott was holding on for dear life, fingers digging into their back just trying to keep himself present. It was far too easy to lose himself in them completely, but he didn’t want to get too caught up in the pleasure. He was hyper aware of everything, from the smell of the sweat on their skin to the heat of their body that kept the cool air at bay. 

Elliott turned his head towards the entrance of the alley, watching the groups of people pass by. Someone turned their head to look at them, before quickly looking away and walking faster. Hound had been right, he did want people to see. He wanted them to see what he had, and to be jealous of it. A part of him realized that he was possessive of them too, though to a lesser extent. No other could be this good, but for the time being he was good enough to have their attention all to himself. He didn’t mind if the strangers could hear him, because all they would see was a man in pure bliss, head tilted back to moan up to the stars. 

He could feel Hound’s body starting to shake, and they dug their nails into him deeper. He wanted them to come so badly, to feel it dripping down his legs on the walk home, a constant reminder of their claim over him. The bite and all his scars still just weren’t enough, and he knew they always had more to give. They were truly as insatiable as he was, so at least they were equal in that regard. That was good enough for him, and because of that, nothing else really mattered. Whatever relationship they had was more than he could have hoped for, regardless of whether or not he knew what the fuck it was. Their need, at least, he could understand, and he knew they understood his too. 

His cock had been grinding against their stomach while he bounced on their cock, and he knew when he came he was going to make a mess of both of them. Hound probably did too, but they were too busy making an absolute mess of his shoulder. He couldn’t tell if they’d bitten through the skin, but it would be a dark purple when he woke up the next morning. Maybe they’d want to take him again, and dig their fingers into it as they fucked him from behind, deepening the bruise as they buried themself inside him. 

“ _ Haah _ , H-Hound,” he moaned, pressing his face back to their neck, “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna come!”

“Good boy,” they whispered, “Come for me, Elliott. Go on, I want to hear you say my name.” 

“Bloodhound,” he mewled, “Bloodhound, I-I…” 

With a final thrust, Elliott let himself go and grabbed onto them. His whole body was shaking, muscles tensing around them as he tried to close any remaining space between them. His vision had gone white, but he could still feel all of them, and he could hear them panting into his ear. 

“Fuck,  _ elskan _ ,” they groaned, “You’re squeezing me so tight. You’re so good for me, fuck, you’re so good.” 

Hound moaned, louder than they ever had before as they came inside him, keeping his body firmly pressed against the brick wall behind him. He loved feeling their cock twitch as they emptied inside him, loved the warmth of it and how their body would jerk trying to get their cock as deep inside him as they could. There was just something so wonderful about all of it that he wouldn’t have given it up for anything else in the world. 

They finally set him back down on the ground, still leaning against him as they tried to regain their balance. They pressed their lips to his forehead, brushing back his bangs as they kissed his face. He supported them as best as he could, his own body still shaking from the aftershocks. They were close enough to keep the cold air away, so he just pressed against them and let them hold him for the moment. 

“Hey, Hound?”

“Yes?”

“What does el… um, that word mean?”

They just chuckled and rested their chin on the top of his head, snaking their arms behind his back. “Do not worry about it, Elliott. I promise, it means nothing bad.” 

Elliott had no reason to doubt them, so for once, he just let it go quietly, and focussed instead on the rise and fall of their chest, allowing himself to get lost in the rhythm of it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter my dudes n others. I was in a Lessons mood so I finally got this bad boy done and oh did you know Lessons is now officially longer than the Hobbit???? Fucking whack is what that is. My nc torture porn has grown up so fast :') 
> 
> My mental health has still be whacko so as usual updates are all over the damn place, but hey I still got it done so that's the important bit. I know family gatherings can be rough for some of us so have some heart warming fluff to prepare you for the fam :D 
> 
> Le antis were screenshotting my comment section tryna be like ewwwwie these nasty fucks but like,,,,, y'all are allowed to be nasty here and I love all of you for being nasty, because us nasty folk gotta stick together in these trying times. I had someone be like ew kill yourself if you like this stuff and like that's so much hostility that I don't have the energy for. 2020 be the year of writing whatever the hell we damn well please :D So I'm gonna write whatever the hell I damn well please and I'll do it in whatever fandom I so choose and just try n stop me
> 
> I've been getting my motivation back so I'm in a good mood lol  
> Anywho if you are the aforementioned nasty folk, join my 18+ discord and hang out, we're all pretty relaxed and drama free, so if you need a chill spot there you go! https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV hope to see you there


End file.
